The fixing of piece to relatively thin supporting material, such as for example a thin partition or the external surface of a brick, is carried out in a particular way, not by anchoring in the body of the material, but through the rear of the material, that is to say on the opposite side to the one which supports the piece.
Details of a pin of the type mentioned above are given in the document WO-A-9005855. But fixing a piece with such a pin can be acheived only under constraining conditions, with several tools.